I Will Love You Forever And Ever
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Hermione gets transported back in time. Whilst a way is being devised to send her back she has to spend time with her archenemy's father: Lucius Malfoy, the man she hated most after Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry I haven't written in a long time, but writer's block…I couldn't think of a new plot. Tell me if you want me to continue this story._

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. She still had two hours of patrolling the corridors. Hearing a slight noise down a dark corridor she whispered,

"_Lumos_" before walking down it. Suddenly she fell through the floor, screaming. After an eternity she landed on a cold stone floor and looked up into familiar twinkling blue eyes. She gasped,

"Professor Dumbledore!"

He smiled and said,

"I knew the corridor would work sometime…ah well. But who are you?"

Hermione said confused,

"I'm Hermione, Professor, your Head Girl. What happened? What was the corridor meant to do?"

Dumbledore calmed her down before answering,

"You have been transported twenty years back into time. I built the corridor a long time ago hoping that someone in the future would come through. You see I have been working on this project of time travel. What is your last name by the way?"

"Granger…but Professor, if you've been working on time travel then you know how to send me back don't you?"

Dumbledore looked sheepish. He said quietly,

"Well actually I'm working on that right now…I…didn't really think that the corridor would work so…I didn't plan."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"But…what am I going to do? I can't stay in the past!"

Dumbledore smiled at her,

"Don't worry Miss Granger. You can pretend to be a student here at Hogwarts until I figure out how to send you back. Um…could you possibly tell me what house and what year you're in Miss Granger?"

"Well I'm in seventh year, I am Head Girl in the future and Gryffindor."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah, OK. Well Miss Granger, I will arrange for some necessities to be sent up to your new dorm and I expect you'll need some money for Hogsmeade. I'll send that along as well. Meanwhile why don't you go with our Head Boy here to the Great Hall?"

He opened the door to reveal a tall, blonde, familiar boy lounging against the wall. He immediately straightened and said to Dumbledore,

"Professor, you wanted me?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy. Would you kindly escort our new seventh Gryffindor prefect, Miss Granger, to the Great Hall please?"

Lucius nodded and motioned for Hermione to follow. Before leaving the brunette said,

"Thank you Professor, but please try to be quick. I want to get back soon."

If Lucius was curious as to the meaning of these words, he betrayed no signs. Hermione followed him and realized that he wasn't leading her to the Great Hall. She couldn't tell him so though, as she was supposed to be new here. She began to get nervous when he led her into an empty classroom. Then almost without warning he shouted,

"_Stupefy!_"

Hermione immediately put up a shield and continued to hold it as Lucius fired spell after spell at her. Eventually getting bored she yelled,

"_Levicorpus!_"

She said angrily,

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

He shrugged awkwardly,

"Tradition to test newcomers in this way. I mean come on, a new seventh year, a Gryffindor and a prefect. How the hell was I supposed to know if you were good enough?"

She opened her mouth, but he raised his hand.

"Granger, as far as I'm concerned, this never happened and you're still a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Alright?"

Without another word he swept out of the room, leaving a fuming Hermione trailing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the Great Hall and they immediately separated. Lucius headed for the Slytherin table whilst Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Five people came and sat around her. One of the boys looked exactly like Harry and she realized that this must be James Potter. The girl had vivid green eyes that made it evident that she was Lily Evans, Harry's mother. Looking around she recognized the younger faces of Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew already had rat-like features but they were not as pronounced as they would become when he became older. James said,

"Are you new here?"

Hermione replied timidly,

"Yeah…I've transferred from Beauxbatons for a little while."

Lily smiled at her and said,

"Well welcome! I'm Lily Evans. Those are James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. You want to watch out for Potter and Black…they are always up to no good!"

Hermione laughed, but shot a glance of distaste at Pettigrew. Lily noticed but said nothing, planning to ask Hermione later on.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm Hermione Granger."

Sirius asked,

"You're obviously in Gryffindor, but what year are you in?"

Hermione said,

"I'm a seventh year prefect."

The five exchanged glances, clearly surprised that a transfer would be made into a prefect. Hermione explained,

"Um…well I was going to be Head Girl at Beauxbatons so Professor Dumbledore thought it was only fair for me to be a prefect here."

Lily nodded and said,

"Well I'm Head Girl here and Remus is Head Boy. James is a prefect, but the other two aren't."

Hermione smiled, happy to have made friends so quickly. Meanwhile she was being watched from the Slytherin table. Lucius scowled. The new girl had excellent reflexes and she was very powerful, but she was in Gryffindor. But for that aspect he would have liked her, but now she had made friends with Potter and his friends. Crabbe, who was sitting next to him, asked stupidly,

"Why are you scowling Malfoy?"

Lucius did not deign to reply, but he was already thinking of ways to make Hermione's life that much more difficult for her. He knew that he couldn't be alone, because she was very proficient with her wand and she evidently wouldn't hesitate to use it. He watched as she laughed and wondered for a moment why she was. Then he shook himself mentally, telling himself that he didn't care. She was obviously a mudblood, but her laugh…it made anyone who heard happy as well. It was such a beautiful sound. He wished that it was he who was making her laugh. He caught himself and thought why do you care?

Hermione turned her head and caught sight of Lucius staring. He looked away immediately, but Hermione had seen. She whispered to Lily,

"Why is Malfoy staring at me?"

Lily shrugged and said carelessly,

"Oh who cares? He's just being his usual self. I hate him and I have to share a common room with him!"

Hermione smiled and said sympathetically,

"Poor you! I feel for you."

But she still wondered why. After the meal, she left the Great Hall to go up to her dormitory. As it was a Saturday she would not have classes until Monday giving her plenty of time to get used to the new routine. Also she was going out to Hogsmeade with her new friends on Sunday so she wanted to see what money she had. However before long Lucius had joined and sneered,

"Well Mudblood, found some friends already?"

In a second Hermione had her wand out, pointed at him daring him,

"Call me Mudblood again?"

From behind him though two boys appeared. She immediately recognized them from the stupid expressions that their sons often wore. She said softly,

"Ah, so you are one of those who can't go anywhere without your friends huh?"

Lucius merely smiled viciously and said unhurriedly,

"_Expelliarmus._"

As her wand flew out of her hand Hermione looked at him in surprised.

Lucius approached her and before handing her the wand whispered in her ear,

"Do you still think that I need my friends?"

Hermione didn't reply, but watched as he stalked down to the dungeons nonchalantly. She gritted her teeth at his arrogance. A voice came from behind her,

"Hey, are you alright?"

She turned to face Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled at her and offered to lead her to the Gryffindor tower. She smiled and accepted, noticing how handsome Sirius had been in his youth. Oh he still had been when he died, but the cares of adulthood and the years in Azkaban had taken their toll. The happy boy was so much better than a worried, depressed Sirius.

She wondered what he would say if he knew his future, if any of them did. If James and Lily knew that Peter Pettigrew would betray them would Harry still have his parents? Hermione sighed, knowing that she would never know because she could never divulge the future. Who knew what that might lead to? But still, she wished that she could do something to save Harry all the pain from his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't written in a long time, but I've had a bit of writer's block but I'm going to force myself to write another chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews!_

_**PrettyBookworm**__ – I appreciate your advice although I personally had felt that it was going a bit too slow._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– I hope that you think this is as good as my last one!_

_**Diamonds Of The Night**__ – I'm glad that your friends are enjoying it._

_**Lolizz**__ – Sorry I couldn't get the update up earlier._

Hermione was rushing to the dungeons when suddenly somebody came out of nowhere. As she and the person crashed the person said,

"Merlin, watch where you're going!"

Hermione sat up, trying to gather her bearings. She took a look at the person and gasped. The hooked nose and greasy black hair was impossible to confuse. As she looked at her Potions professor she almost exclaimed, "Professor Snape!" but remembered just in time that she was in the past, where this boy was ridiculed. She stood up and offered her hand to Severus.

"I beg your pardon, but I was in a rush to get to Potions."

The boy sneered at her and said,

"So you're the new Gryffindor seventh year prefect. Of course a Gryffindor would just go careering around the school with no respect for anyone else."

Hermione said coldly, remembering how she hated Snape in the future,

"I'm afraid that you've gotten us mixed up with you Slytherins. Now excuse me."

She started to walk away, having collected all her books and parchment when Severus grabbed her arm.

"You're friends with Lily Evans, aren't you?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm…friends with her…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That's funny. She's never mentioned you before and she doesn't really have secrets from me. Maybe it's just your wishful thinking."

She shook off his hand and stalked off. Severus watched her darkly. Later as the Gryffindor walked out of the dungeons he grabbed Lily away. She exclaimed,

"What on earth? Oh, Severus. I've got to go."

Severus said,

"Lily, please! Don't do this! Not to me! I…I spoke to Granger today. She said that she had no idea who I was…that you had never mentioned me."

Lily said apologetically,

"I'm sorry Severus, but you're no longer my friend and I made it perfectly clear last time we spoke. I never imagined that I would need to have this conversation with you again!"

"Lily! I'm sorry! I really don't want us no longer to be friends. I've been so lonely without your company!"

"You have Avery and Mulciber and Malfoy. Why on earth would you be lonely?" Lily said emotionlessly before running after her friends.

Severus leaned against the wall, his heart aching as he watched the girl he loved, with her flying red hair, run away from him. He knew that she didn't like most of his friends, but he didn't understand why because of them he had to lose her. He turned and headed back to the common room, trying to think of ways to gain Lily's friendship again.

Lucius was sitting in the Slytherin common room when Severus came in, a dark expression on his face. Lucius laughed.

"Another girl reject you Snape?"

Severus shot a nasty look at the blond before collapsing onto a couch. He stared at the fire, thinking of Lily's vivid green eyes and her lovely red hair. Lucius' voice broke through his thoughts,

"You're thinking about that Evans girl."

Severus started and began to shake his head, but Lucius was not convinced. He said,

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Why is it that all the hot girls in this school get put into Gryffindor?"

Severus said snidely,

"Which Gryffindor girl are you after?"

Lucius shot him an ice cold look that made Severus recoil. The black haired boy said scared,

"I've got to do some of my…uh…my Transfiguration essay."

Lucius laughed maliciously as Severus fled, but then as soon as his friend had disappeared from sight he went back to thinking about Hermione. He didn't understand why that girl was so…fascinating to him. She was a Gryffindor and a mudblood! He was a pureblood who couldn't even think about going out with a girl like her! But he wanted to so much.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about him, thinking about the exact same problems. However soon Sirius came in and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said softly.

Hermione smiled at him, appreciating his rugged good looks. Suddenly he said,

"Hermione, will…will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

She was shocked, but then thought that he was the perfect way to get Lucius out of her head.

"Sure."

Sirius let a breath.

"Thank God! I was so scared that you wouldn't say yes."

He continued to babble and Hermione was amused at how nervous he was. Sirius had always been very self-assured and this was a significant change for him. Finally she decided it was time to stop him and said,

"Sirius! You don't have to be so nervous! Seriously, I'm really glad to be going to Hogsmeade with you."

Sirius laughed nervously. Their eyes met and for a while they just sat like that. Then Sirius leaned in and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey. Happy new year everyone. I decided to start it off with writing another chapter. Enjoy! Please R+R!_

_**J.Gabrielle **__– it's a bit of a weird pairing I know but I wanted to try it out._

_**Lolizz**_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

_**Diamonds of the Night**_

Hermione skipped up to Lily, beaming. The redhead turned to her best friend and asked,

"What has happened? You're all…bubbly!"

Hermione laughed and exclaimed,

"Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Sirius and um…"

Lily looked at her as she broke off and turned red. The brunette stammered,

"Well, um, he kind of, um, he, well, hekissedme."

Lily took a moment to register, but when she did smiles covered her face. She started to ask Hermione all sorts of questions, but was stopped by Hermione saying,

"Lils! It was just a kiss…"

Lily shook her head and said,

"No, no, no, honey. Asking you to Hogsmeade and then kissing you. That means that you're going out."

Hermione had thought that but hadn't been sure, not wanting to be seeing more into it that it actually was, but at this excitement flooded into her and she pulled Lily to her dormitory saying,

"You have to find me something to wear! What can I wear??"

Lily merely laughed. Meanwhile Sirius was with James, Remus and Pettigrew.

"Well she's pretty and smart and fun…so I asked her to Hogsmeade…and then I kissed her."

Up until that point James had been only listening with half an ear, assuming that it was one of Sirius' flirtations, but at this he sat up. He exclaimed,

"You did what?"

Remus had a similar reaction,

"Do you seriously like her?"

Only Pettigrew did not give an appearance of caring. Sirius noticed, but paid no attention as Pettigrew was only a tag-along. He shrugged and said,

"She's unlike any of the other girls…apart from Lily, but Lily's my friend, you know."

Remus and James laughed.

"So what did Hermione say?"

At this question Sirius paused.

"Well, she wasn't mad…or anything…actually she seemed really happy."

By the time dinner came around the news of Hermione and Sirius had spread like wildfire. Zabini came up to Lucius and said,

"Did you hear? That mudblood Granger is going out with that blood traitor Black. Can you believe it? They make the perfect couple."

Lucius merely gave a forced smile. He didn't understand why the news hurt him so much. When next he saw Hermione he went up to her and said maliciously,

"So you and Black? What a joke. A mudblood and a mudblood lover."

Hermione turned on him, furious.

"Why do you care, Malfoy? It doesn't affect you!"

"I don't. What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you approached me just to snipe at me about that. Sirius and I like each other. Get over it."

"I never had a problem with it in the first place. No, my problem is you, mudblood. You're not a witch and no matter how much magic you can do you never will be."

Hermione walked away, shaking with anger. Lucius just stared after her, wondering why he **was** so bothered. He ran after her.

"Granger!"

She turned and yelled,

"What? What do you want?"

Lucius looked up and down the corridor and on seeing no one crashed his lips onto hers. For a moment Hermione fought but then she melted into his kiss. It was passionate and it left them both breathless. When it ended he walked away, leaving her staring after him, bewildered, angry, but wanting to kiss him again more than anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay! Another chapter! Please R+R! Not much happens in this chapter unfortunately…just a filler._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

_**Diamonds of the Night**__ – Happy New Year to you too._

_**Lolizz**_

_**J.Gabrielle **__– I have to make it original somehow! Lol._

Hermione didn't see Lucius before the weekend. She tried to look for him, but he seemed to have disappeared. They hadn't spoken about how he had kissed her and she needed to know why he had. Her friends had noticed that she had been a little distracted but they put it down to the fact that she was going with Sirius to Hogsmeade. On Saturday Hermione came down and she looked so beautiful she took Sirius' breath away. As they walked to Hogsmeade he kept stealing glances at her and eventually she asked, laughing,

"Do I have something on my face Sirius?"

He shook his head quickly and said softly,

"No, it's just that you…you look so beautiful."

She blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment a cool voice came from behind them,

"Well if it isn't the Hogwarts It couple of the week."

They both spun around to see Lucius accompanied by Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius appeared not to remember that he had kissed Hermione and his comment allowed her to forget momentarily that he had. She fired up,

"You're just jealous, Malfoy, that Narcissa Black is so boring that no one cares that you're going out with her."

He said mockingly,

"What's the matter, Black? Can't fight your own battles? You have to have your girlfriend fight them for you?"

Sirius cast a dark look at the Head Boy, but looking at Lucius' companions he merely said, "You can't insult anyone without making sure you're 'friends' are behind you" before walking off.

Hermione stayed and gave a long look at Lucius before following. Lucius looked after Hermione, his expression betraying nothing of what he was thinking. He walked back to Hogwarts, paying no heed when Zabini shouted,

"Hey, Malfoy, Hogsmeade is this way."

He needed to get back to someplace quiet, where he could analyse why she made him do things that he knew was stupid, things he didn't want to do. Hermione confused him. She was a mudblood, a Gryffindor, both things which he should hate about her, yet he didn't care. He was always drawn to her, but whenever he was near her he did things he shouldn't do.

"Malfoy!"

He spun around at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want Granger?" His tone held none of his surprise or confusion. She ran up to him and breathing slightly heavily asked,

"What the hell are you up to?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You kissed me."

"Never been kissed before?"

"Of course I have, but I'm going out with Sirius and you are with Narcissa Black. I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin."

"Relax Granger. It was just a kiss…don't you know that Bellatrix Lestrange went out with Pettigrew?"

Hermione stared at him, unable to believe her ears. Then she started howling with laughter. A bewildered Lucius said,

"Now what the hell is so funny?"

She gasped, "Just the thought of those two…"

When she said those words a smile also crossed Lucius' face. He took the opportunity to walk away from this awkward conversation, but he was stopped by Hermione saying,

"We're not done yet, Malfoy."

"Yes, we are."

He stalked away, leaving both of them wanting more than that conversation, more than words, leaving both of them wanting to kiss each yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I just started school again and all of a sudden I have lots of work again, but here's the next chapter. Please R R!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal **__– Read on to find out…but if it's too slow just tell me._

_**J.Gabrielle **__– I think they suit each other perfectly…one's mad and the other's a coward!_

Hermione wanted to tell Lily about Lucius kissing her, but she didn't dare. She couldn't figure him out. One minute he was this ice cold man who had a superior attitude and the next…he was kissing her. She knew she couldn't tell Sirius because what would he do? He would feel he had to do something if only for chivalry sake, but if he challenged Lucius to a duel he would surely lose. For though she hated to admit it, Sirius would be nothing compared to the Slytherin's skill. Only James or Remus would be able to match the Head Boy.

"Hey, Mione, what's up?"

She looked up and smiled as Sirius flopped down onto the sofa next to her. She said softly,

"Hey, Sirius. Just had Slughorn. Ugh!"

Her boyfriend laughed.

"Just ignore the fat git. He doesn't say anything worth listening to anyway."

Hermione tutted.

"He may be stupid about a lot of things but he's really great at Potions you know."

Sirius laughed again and kissed her.

"Don't worry, Mione. You probably already know more about Potions than him."

She grinned, gratified at the compliment.

"You guys really need to get a room," James smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes whilst Sirius playfully punched his best friend's arm.

"You're just jealous that you can't get the girl you want. How is it going with Lily anyway?"

James sighed.

"Unproductive. She still says that I'm an immature boy who isn't able to have a relationship for my life."

Hermione stifled a laugh, but Sirius showed no such restraint. He doubled up with laughter. James pretended to be offended, but soon he too was sniggering with Sirius.

Remus came in talking with Peter Pettigrew. At the sight of his two friends rolling on the floor he sighed and asked Hermione,

"Now what happened?"

Hermione giggled.

"Oh, merely that James is pulling the act of the scorned lover…though I must say that it doesn't suit him very well."

Remus smiled, but Pettigrew just sighed and said,

"When will they stop acting so immature?"

Hermione frowned at him.

"They're having a bit of fun. Leave them be. Just because you're too up yourself to enjoy yourself doesn't mean you should spoil other people's jokes."

At the fierceness of this attack Sirius and James started laughing all over again, whilst Remus removed Pettigrew from Hermione's line of fire.

"You really have it in for him, don't you, Mione?" Lily's voice came from behind her. She spun and said shortly,

"I just know things about him. That's all."

Lily raised an eyebrow but at her obvious reticence to expand left it. She looked at the two on the floor and said coolly,

"Well at least I was right when I said that you're too immature."

James immediately stood up and said,

"Lily, I'm deeply wounded. I am laying my heart at your feet and you're telling me that it's not good enough! And has it ever occurred to you that I might be immature because of your scorn?"

Lily hid a small smile, but said mockingly,

"I'm sure that you'll survive my dear fool."

James grinned impishly. He grabbed Lily and pulled her down to the floor before tickling her. She squealed.

"James! Stop it!"

Hermione laughed and looked at Sirius. When she saw the dangerous glint in his eyes she warned,

"Don't you dare!"

But to no avail. She too was tickled and reduced to begging for him to stop. The four of them headed down to lunch after a while. On the way, however they met Lucius, Zabini, Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black. Bellatrix sneered.

"Well, well, well. The two mudbloods and the two mudblood-lovers. What an unpleasant surprise."

Hermione restrained Sirius and said coolly,

"Still haven't dropped the superior attitude yet, Black? I would think after that experience in the Transfiguration classroom would have taught you a lesson."

Her three friends and even Lucius sniggered at the allusion. In the last Transfiguration lesson Bellatrix had managed to turn Rodolphus Lestrange, her betrothed, into a teacup. She had been mortified and Lestrange…well he was not amused.

Bellatrix reddened at the mention and shouted,

"You know that I was aiming for you and I would have been able to turn you into a teacup!"

Lily intervened.

"Well that just shows how incapable you are. Aiming for Hermione and hitting a person at the other end of the classroom instead. Honestly, Black, you call yourself a witch?"

They swept on, leaving Bellatrix furious, but her three friends amused. As Hermione turned back to glance at them Lucius in particular was watching her uncomfortably carefully. She tried to shake off the feeling of his stare but all throughout lunch she was aware of him looking at her and she didn't answer half the questions asked of her.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked her, concerned.

Hermione shook her head, but soon left, if only to escape him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Short, but didn't have much time and wanted to update it. Please review!_

_**BooksandBubblegum**__ – I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

"Scared Granger?"

She whipped around.

"Of you? You wish. But I am curious as to why you insist on staring at me all the time."

"Just want to see what Black sees in you."

He caught her hand as she raised it and said softly, dangerously,

"Oh no, no Granger. Don't you dare hit me."

She went slightly pink and hissed,

"Let go of me! I wouldn't touch you for the world."

He laughed, but pulled her towards him and kissed her again. This time though Hermione pulled back and yelled,

"What the hell are you up to, Malfoy?"

"Come on, Granger. It's fun isn't it? Doing something we both know no one would approve of. Doing something that we know we shouldn't do."

Hermione laughed.

"You just want what you can't have because no matter what you know I won't give in to you unlike most girls. Your "pureblood" status, your wealth, your power, none of that interests me."

Lucius merely grinned and said smugly,

"You think you don't want me, but I'll make you think differently."

With that he set off down the corridor. Fuming Hermione glared at his back, but then remembered she had Transfiguration. She hurried to Dumbledore's classroom and fortunately arrived there before any other student.

"Professor Dumbledore."

He looked up.

"Ah, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd found a way to send me back."

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately going forward in time seems to be much harder than going back."

"But sir! I need to get back! My friends!"

"What of your new friends? From what I hear you have become close with Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, Miss Evans and from all accounts Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy is in no way my friend, sir, but I do hate to leave the other three, but I can't stay. I can't and staying longer means making everything harder!"

Tears sprang to her eyes, but Hermione refused to let them fall. Dumbledore opened his mouth, but at that moment Lucius came in. Hermione jumped, wondering how much of the conversation he had heard. The answer would not have made her happy or easy. He had heard all and it left him reeling. He could not believe that this girl, who resisted him, was from the future.

After the lesson Lucius stopped Hermione and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"You're from the future," he said bluntly.

Her eyes widened with shock.

"You heard?"

Lucius nodded.

"Do you know me?"

She also nodded.

"And will I become…a good person?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She hated Lucius Malfoy the man, but the hope in his voice as a boy to be a good man…she couldn't tell him how much she hated him.

"I can't tell you. But what you become is up to you."

She turned away but froze at his next words.

"That's why you dislike me so much, isn't it?"

When she did not reply he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I don't know what kind of person I'm like in the future, but don't judge from it now…judge me from the time that we are in. Give me a chance!"

This comment gave Hermione the protection she needed.

"You don't want a chance! Why would you want to associate with a Mudblood like myself? I'm a Gryffindor!"

She would have continued but he stopped her words with his lips. She resisted for a moment, but only for a moment. Soon she was kissing him back and when they finally broke apart they were breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

_Not as innocent as most of my other chapters…skip it if you want, but nothing too dodgy._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__- Sorry but what exactly is freepy?_

_**Mac's girl**_

_**open mind**_

Hermione ran down the corridor, down, down and down as if she could run away from it all, from their kiss, from him.

"Hermione, wait!"

Lucius' voice sounded from behind her. His footsteps got closer and closer. Tears flew down her face. He grabbed her hand and spun her.

"Let go of me, Malfoy! You've had your fun, now leave me alone!" she cried, not meaning the words but not able to stop them coming out of her mouth.

He stared at her as if she had slapped him across the face, but only for a moment. Then he said silkily,

"So that's what you think of me, Granger? Well then you should know that they fun has only just begun. We've barely done anything." He looked her up and down lasciviously, turned and walked to dinner.

She leaned against the wall, shocked at what she had said and his reaction. Angrily she wiped the tears off her face. Shakily she made her way to the Great Hall. She forced herself to laugh and smile and joke with Lily and the Marauders, yet she could not resist turning to look at him. It was like a hypnotic pull. He smirked back at her, mocking her with his eyes as all the girls in Slytherin and other houses swarmed around him. He had his arm around a beautiful girl from Ravenclaw who looked remarkably like Cho Chang. For a moment she frowned but then she turned and kissed Sirius passionately. Wolf whistles rang out, Sirius looked surprised, but happy and Lucius' silvery eyes merely mocked her more, made her feel so immature. In retaliation though he grabbed Cho's Chang's mother and pulled her onto his lap, kissing all the way down her neck and back up to her mouth. Cheers broke out and the girl blushed. Professor Slughorn walked…well waddled up to the Gryffindor table and motioned for Hermione to follow him. Then he did the same for Lucius. Cheers came from the entire school.

Hermione bit her lip, terrified and embarrassed, but Lucius looked unconcerned and smiled nastily at her. He whispered to her,

"Bet Black enjoyed that, but you shouldn't engage in a game like with a master. But don't worry Granger, I know you were thinking of me."

She would have slapped him but Slughorn's fat presence prevented her. They reached his necessarily big office and he ushered them in.

"I must say that this behaviour is very unbecoming in a prefect and in our Head Boy. Not to mention that you are only a transfer, Miss Granger."

"Please sir Hermione is the one who forced me to," Lucius interrupted. Slughorn either did not care how Hermione forced him or didn't see any problem with it. Hermione yelled,

"What are you on about?!! Oh I could just…nothing would be bad enough for you!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. And do try to control yourself!"

"Control myself? How dare you?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Because you're deliberately provoking me!"

"Students! Please!" Slughorn intervened. He felt he should say something before he got pushed aside by students half his age.

Hermione and Lucius merely ignored him and continued to snipe at each other. Eventually Slughorn had had enough."

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger! Enough! Go to Professor Dippet now!"

Lucius grinned even more broadly and whispered,

"You'll find nothing from him. He loves me. How do you think I became Head Boy? Because it certainly wasn't from excellent behaviour."

She scowled, but as they were walking down the corridor she pushed him into a classroom. Backing him against a wall she started to pull him passionately. Soon recollecting herself she began to pull back, but he wrapped his arms around her slim body and kept her flush against him. After a while she said huskily,

"I think the Room of Requirement isn't too far and no one will be in the corridors."


	9. Chapter 9

_I really like this chapter so I really hope you do too!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – I love the word! It's so original!_

_**ga-4-ever**__ – I was going to do Draco and Hermione but I've always preferred Lucius as a Malfoy._

_**AnneM.Oliver**_

_**emeraude.lefey**_

_**Diamonds of the Night **__– Well I did try to keep it as PG as possible, but sometimes…_

_**mwshk1992**__ – my dearest, you're the one who said it was graphic in the first place!! And don't forget what we agreed…you show me yours and I'll post mine! xxxxx_

Silence ruled in Slughorn's classroom for once. Lily was sitting next to James, giggling silently at James' antics. Hermione sat next to Sirius, one hand holding his, studiously avoiding looking at Lucius.

Things had gotten out of hand last night and by the time they reached Dippet's office it was several hours later. She blushed remembering what had happened.

Lucius, interpreting the redness on her face correctly, smirked. He had enjoyed the previous night and honestly never thought that sleeping with someone could be that fun. Narcissa was pretty, but so boring. Quickly he scribbled a note on a piece of spare parchment and floated it to Hermione's desk, making sure only she could see.

She discreetly unfolded and read it.

_Granger,_

_Meet me at 6.00 at the same place tonight._

_LM_

She had no doubt who sent this even without the initials. She wrote back,

_Last night was a mistake and as far as I'm concerned it never happened._

Lucius grinned and wrote

_How can it be a mistake if it never happened? I'll see you then Granger._

Hermione huffed, frustrated and determined not to meet him there yet 6.00 saw her standing outside the Room of Requirement.

When Lucius saw her he grinned.

"Well, you showed. Do you still think last night was a mistake?"

"Of course! I just came to tell you this can go no further. Sirius is a great guy and he's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this."

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't want this to go further."

She was silent for a while, staring at his lips. Then she shook herself and cried,

"You're right. I do want this to go further, but I won't let it because of Sirius."

She ran off before Lucius could say anything. He cursed, thinking she wouldn't actually run away. Now he would have to seduce her all over again. She was a challenge, but he had no doubt that eventually he would succeed. He walked slowly back to the Heads' dorm, meeting Lily on the way. When he merely ignored her she asked,

"What's the matter with you?"

He looked up surprised. He said coldly,

"Why would you think there was something the matter with me?"

"Because you aren't insulting me right now."

"I don't have to insult you everytime I see you."

"But you do anyway."

He sighed.

"Would me insulting you make you feel better?"

She nodded.

"Fine then, mudblood. Get out of my way and go talk to Snape. He's moping again because of you."

She smiled. She was about to move off but the curious expression on Lucius' face stopped her.

"What?"

"I was thinking…that you're as good at magic as I am…yet you're not a pureblood…and you're not inferior in any way…"

Lily was shocked at his words.

"Okay now I definitely am worried."

He shrugged.

"Abraxas Malfoy eats like a pig and drinks himself into oblivion. Not a great example of a wizard. He acts just as Muggles do, and sometimes even worse. So obviously being pureblood doesn't make people automatically superior. Why do you think I'm so nasty to Muggleborns?"

Lily opened her mouth but at that moment James came in causing Lucius to walk off. Seeing Lily's face he asked,

"What's wrong, Lils?"

She said softly,

"Malfoy…just kind of…admitted…purebloods aren't superior."

James looked as shocked as her.

"He what?"

"It was like he had an epiphany or something. And he talked about Abraxas Malfoy, like he was ashamed of his father."

James warned her,

"Be careful, Lily. Malfoys are notoriously dangerous people. They are cunning and they love to play with other people's feelings."

She nodded, but said,

"It just felt so…genuine. So real. I don't think he was faking it."

"That's just what he does. Beware!"

James stepped closer to the redhead. He paused before lowering his head and brushing his lips softly against hers. Her breath hitched.

"James," she murmured.

"Go out with me Lily. I'm not the immature boy you think me. I don't have real relationships because I don't want one with anyone but you. There's no one like you. You're like this angel, kind, beautiful, smart, caring. People are so harsh to you yet you still give them the benefit of the doubt. You try to take care of everyone else, but who will take care of you?"

She didn't say anything. James continued gently, quietly,

"Let me take care of you. Please, please go out with me just once and if you still think I'm incapable of being in a serious relationship then that's fine, but just once please."

Finally she said, after rejecting so many times,

"I would love to."


	10. Chapter 10

_I think this is quite sweet. No Lucius though but I think it's quite good._

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – I just love them together and I couldn't wait to get them together._

_**mwshk1992**__ – Of course it's not blackmail, my dear friend. Blackmail is telling you I'll make you pull Frank or Eric in the other story, but that isn't blackmail. How's your guardian's place?_

_**ga-4-ever **__– Or maybe Hermione is a miracle? Btw you don't have to answer this but I've been wondering what does 'ga' stand for?_

"Hermione what's wrong?"

She and Sirius were lying on a Gryffindor couch together, relaxing. She stilled. She knew she had been a little distant but not so much that he would notice.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because you have been distant…distracted."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just please tell me what's wrong."

Hermione smiled and kissed Sirius softly.

"It's nothing. It's been dealt with."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Hermione sat up.

"Why are you pushing it?"

Sirius also sat up.

"Because we can't be honest with each other if you don't tell and then what kind of a relationship would that be?"

"This isn't like you, Sirius. Has something happened?"

"How can you ask me that when you won't tell me what's happened to you, Mione?"

"Siri, honestly?"

"You can't use that word if you won't be honest with your own boyfriend."

Hermione was at a loss for words. Eventually she said,

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"You know what, if you won't even address the problem, whatever. I don't care. We're done."

Hermione tried to protest, but he had already stormed out. She collapsed onto a couch, not realizing that she had stood up during this argument. For a while she sat there, but then she ran to the Astronomy Tower, needing to breathe in some fresh air. She started to sob, but then a noise made her pause.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. She had left her wand in Gryffindor.

"Why are you crying Granger?" Narcissa Black's fluty voice floated out to her.

Hermione immediately went on the defensive.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." Narcissa didn't miss a beat. She came forward into the light and Hermione noticed she too had been crying. The Gryffindor said,

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were crying."

"Alright. You first," Narcissa agreed amiably.

The brunette grinned at the blonde beauty.

"No, no. You're a Slytherin. Most likely you'll refuse to tell if I tell you first. I'm a Gryffindor. You have my word that I will tell."

The Slytherin laughed.

"You really should be in Slytherin! Fine. I had a huge argument with Lucius because I felt he was drifting away and we broke up."

Hermione laughed, struck by the irony.

"You know, I never thought I would say this but we're quite similar. I mean I was dating Sirius, the one of the princes of Gryffindor and you were dating Lucius Malfoy the prince of Slytherin. We both argue with them because one of us is being distant and we both break up on the same night. Impressive."

Narcissa grinned appreciatively.

"Who would've thought that I would say the words I'm about to say?"

"Which are?"

"I like you a lot."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was sitting in the library, studying when she saw Lucius again. He caught sight of her, but didn't come to her as she expected, but instead sat at a table behind her, floating a piece of parchment to her. Looking to check no one was watching her she read,

_Granger,_

_Heard you and Black broke up._

_LM_

She scowled and scribbled back,

_Heard you and Black also broke up. What are the odds?_

She stood up and left the library, secretly hoping he would follow her. He did. She had barely walked ten steps before he breathed in her ear,

"Now I wonder why you two broke up."

She whirled to face him, her mouth open for a retort, but his closeness caught her off guard. She took a shaky step back and said bitingly,

"Sirius broke up with me. Don't think you had anything to do with it."

"Come on Granger. If you wanted to go out with Black you would have fought harder for him. From what I've heard, you just let him go."

Hermione didn't know what to reply so she tried to turn the tables on him.

"So why did **you** break up with Narcissa?"

His eyebrows floated up.

"Narcissa now, is it? I had heard you two had become wonderful friends, but I could hardly believe it."

Hermione shrugged.

"It's none of your business."

"Really? Fine then. I broke up with her because I was getting bored of her. She was getting tiresome."

"So you just break up with her just like that?"

"The time was long past. Trust me, if you knew what it was like going out with her…she was clingy, possessive, ugh."

Hermione laughed humourlessly.

"I doubt you would allow anyone to do that to you, Malfoy. And that doesn't sound like Narcissa."

"You mean what you know of her," Lucius said flatly. He turned away, reluctant to continue this discussion.

Hermione frowned, but he obviously didn't want to elaborate so for once she left it. Eventually he turned to her with his usual smirk,

"So you never told me why you and Black broke up."

"Well done for noticing," Hermione retorted. She didn't know what to say to him about why they broke up. all of the excuses she thought of led back to him and she didn't want him to think that she was obsessing over him.

"Come on Granger. You know you want to tell me," he drawled.

Goaded she yelled,

"Fine then, I do want to tell you, but you know what? I'm not telling you because Sirius deserves his privacy. I already cheated on him and I don't need the reason why we broke up to be all over the school!"

Lucius stared at her shocked, but what shocked them more was Pettigrew's voice.

"Well, well, well. So Hermione Granger isn't that perfect after all!"

She closed her eyes, praying that she hadn't just heard his voice or those words. Then as Bellatrix Black's laugh filled the air she gasped. She looked at Lucius only to see her horror mirrored back at her. Slowly she faced the pair. Pettigrew taunted,

"Well just imagine if Sirius found out what you did."

"You're Sirius' best friend. Well one of them, but at least you wouldn't do this to him."

"You fool!" This time Bellatrix spoke. "Petey hasn't been that blood traitor's friend for a long time now. And how nice it would be to kill two birds with one stone."

Lucius said softly,

"Bella, is it really all that wise to ally yourself with that piece of filth? I mean he doesn't even deserve to be in Gryffindor which is saying a lot."

She smiled.

"You are ever wise, Luc. Petey here will do whatever I want, because he's a complete fool who doesn't understand what he's doing."

Hermione felt terror fill every part of her body. Bellatrix was absolutely ruthless and who knew what she would do. Hermione decided to take a gamble,

"Pettigrew, don't you just love rats?"

He blanched. He demanded,

"How did you know? No one knows! No one, but those three. You wouldn't tell.not since you know I would tell on them as well."

Hermione sighed dejectedly. Then suddenly, surprisingly she was saved by Lucius.

"Bella, leave this to me. I'll deal with it after all I discovered her; it's my right to deal with this in my own way."

Bellatrix laughed unpleasantly,

"Alright Luc. Do your worst. You'll do it better than Peter Pettigrew could anyway."

She walked off, dragging Pettigrew along, laughing madly. Lucius turned to Hermione with cold eyes.

"You'd better tell Black soon, because I need to look like I've done something if I'm going to stop her spreading it around the school."

Hermione nodded, knowing what she had to do, but hating it, hating it with every fibre in her body.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it's been so long, but I've been swamped plus a bit of writer's block. But here's a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy._

_**ga-4-ever**__ –I'm not sure if they're an item…but will decide soon!_

_**Murgy31**_

_**Diamonds of the Night**__ – Sorry if you found it so. Hope this one is better._

_**kymie29**_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

Hermione paced in front of the fire in the common room. She had finally plucked up the courage to tell Sirius and now she was waiting for him, having sent him a note. A voice sounded from behind her.

"Mione?"

She spun to face the man.

"Sirius. I, um, need to talk to you."

He said down and said simply,

"So talk."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him, taking in his features, knowing that this might be the last time she could look at him without him frowning at her.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry we broke up and um, well you said I was being distant. I…wouldn't tell you why because I didn't want you to know something that would have hurt you so much, but if it did come out and you heard it from someone other than me…then I know that you would be even more upset and I couldn't bear that. So I did something that I'm really ashamed of. I have no excuse and all I can say is that I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but…"

"You slept with someone else," he interrupted.

She was shocked and horrified.

"H-how did you know?"

"I, um, guessed it and then it was confirmed when Peter came to me."

"Peter, of course," she said bitterly, then continued more apologetically. "I'm so sorry and I wish that I had told you myself. I wish that I hadn't done such an awful thing to you."

Sirius shook his head.

"Mione, I think I need to tell you something as well. Um, I kind of cheated on you as well. I, uh, slept with Pomona Sprout."

Hermione went pale and he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't shout. She spluttered,

"Pomona Sprout? B-But Siri, couldn't you have picked a prettier girl?"

Sirius stared at her for a moment then burst into laughter. He gasped,

"Of all the reactions I never thought you would do that!"

She grinned, then said sadly,

"It's a shame, Sirius. You know you're this amazing guy but I guess…"

"Just not the guy for you. I understand. You know I think the reason I pushed that argument and then walked out was because I wanted a reason to break up with you without hurting you with news that I had cheated on you. I couldn't tell you but I couldn't stay in a relationship with you with that hanging over me."

She nodded.

"I understand, Siri. So we're good?"

"We're good, better than good. We're great!"

He lunged for her, trying to tickle her, but she skipped out of the way, giggling,

"But you still can't tickle me," she teased.

"You wanna bet?" He grabbed her and soon she was begging for mercy.

When James, Lily and Remus walked in later the ex-couple were laughing and joking. James, aware of what Sirius had done, frowned at him, but Sirius shook his head and said,

"Don't worry, James. I told her."

James looked at him, puzzled. Hermione, seeing his expression, clarified,

"We're okay with it. To tell the truth…well I had done the exact same thing."

The black-haired man stared at them for a moment before bursting into laughter. At his hysterics Remus said dryly,

"Do you have any idea what is going on, Lils?"

She shook her head and muttered,

"And likely we won't find out. Where's Pettigrew?"

At the sound of his name Hermione scowled. Lily noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Mione?"

Hermione hesitated, then said tentatively,

"Well Pettigrew's in with Bellatrix Black. He'll do whatever she wants and you know she's headed towards Voldemort."

Her friends stopped laughing and the mood quickly became grave. Lily said softly,

"That is a very serious accusation, Hermione. And one which I find quite difficult to believe."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Sirius beat her to it.

"It is a serious accusation. I agree, Lily, but I find it easier to believe than that Mione is lying. I mean he used to go out with my darling cousin whereas Hermione…well I know her. She wouldn't say something like this without proof."

Lily looked unconvinced, but Remus added,

"He's not been around us much either. He often disappears for hours and can never give us an excuse for it."

"And he tried to blackmail me because Black told him to."

This final factor decided Lily. She whispered, shocked,

"I can't believe it! Not Peter. He…worships the ground Sirius, James and Remus walk on! How…could he?"

"He couldn't."

James' voice was like a whiplash. His girlfriend stared at him, surprised at his tone. Hermione, fighting to keep her voice steady, said,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's an awful thing that I can't believe of Peter and…I know you hate him."

"He hates me too and I don't hate him enough to lie about him. There's a legitimate reason to why I hate him."

"Tell us then."

"I can't. If I do…then terrible things might happen."

James turned away and gazed at the fire. Finally fighting tears Hermione said,

"Well you can ask Lucius. He was there and it was thanks to him that Bellatrix Black and Pettigrew left me alone. I'm sorry you don't believe me."

With that she fled, unable to stay any longer. Immediately the other three started on James, stunned at what he had just done.

"James! How dare you?"

"How could you do that to her?"

"Pettigrew has always been…"

"ENOUGH!" James hollered. "Did none of you notice her use of Malfoy's first name? And the fact that he helped her? Doesn't that indicate that she's in with the Slytherins? And Lily, as my girlfriend I would have though that you would support me."

"Not if I don't believe in what you're saying and definitely not if you do something like that to one of my best friends. Hermione has been friendly with Lucius for a while. She's been telling me, but she's definitely not in a league with them so for you to suggest…that's abominable!"

James looked at his three friends and not seeing any sympathy, slammed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_So here's a reasonably long chapter for you so please please please review!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

_**Murgy31**_

_**J.Gabrielle**_

_**Diamonds of the Night**_

Hermione ran down the corridor, not aware of where she was going, just needing to get away. She didn't see him until he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What the hell, Granger?" Lucius said roughly, but then seeing her tears, he murmured more gently,

"Hermione, what's happened?"

She buried her head in his chest, unable to speak, not realizing who it was, but knowing he would take care of her. He led her into an empty classroom, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her slim form. For a long time he just held her whilst she cried, but eventually he asked,

"Hermione, tell me what happened."

At the sound of his voice she seemed to realize who was holding her and what he had just said to her. She said uncertainly,

"Oh, I…didn't realize it was you. Um…I should probably go."

She would have gotten up and left, but he held onto her. For a moment she struggled vainly, but then subsided. Lucius asked once more,

"Hermione, what's wrong? What's happened?"

She said quietly,

"It's James. I told him about Pettigrew and Bellatrix Black. Remus, Sirius and Lily believed me, but he…didn't."

"He'll come around, Hermione. You just have to talk to Pettigrew to understand he's bad to the core."

"But James believes he's so good. And he's going to be so upset when he finds out. It's almost better if…if he didn't find out, but if he doesn't then who knows what Pettigrew might do to James?"

At her anguished, indecisive voice Lucius' heart seemed to cry out in pain. Unaccustomed to feeling this way he had no idea what to say. So he kissed her, gently at first, but passionately once she deepened the kiss. Wordlessly he magicked the door shut.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

James walked up to Pettigrew, detaching the smaller boy from a nasty group of Slytherins. Seeing him hang out with them made James uneasy. He asked,

"What were you doing with the likes of them?"

Pettigrew shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing, James. They're not that bad. I was just talking to them. Can't I do that?"

James began to wonder if Hermione might be telling the truth. He was torn. He wanted to trust Hermione, but he didn't believe that of Pettigrew. Suddenly Bellatrix Black's voice sounded,

"Petey, where are you?"

James stared at Pettigrew, unable to believe his ears. Pettigrew looked down, not making meeting James' accusing eyes. James whispered disbelievingly,

"I defended you, Peter and all the time you were just…you make me sick, Pettigrew!"

He strode off, nauseous at the thought of his ex-best friend's conduct. But he wasn't only angry at the rat-like man. He was also angry with himself. If only he had believed Hermione. He knew he owed her an apology, but it was going to take a lot of swallowing of pride. He went to look for Lily, not knowing where to find the bushy-haired girl.

"Lils, have you seen Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

She scowled at him.

"No, you scared her off. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to apologize. She was right about Peter and…"

"And now you're going to crawl back to her?"

Lily's voice was like a whiplash and James cringed under it. He knew what he had done was wrong and he felt awful about it, but he couldn't undo it. Despondently he left the room and started to wander down corridors, hoping to find Hermione when he bumped into Narcissa. She blushed and said hurriedly,

"Oh, um…sorry."

She tried to move past him, but he stopped her.

"You're friends with Hermione. Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry no, I don't know. I thought she was with you Gryffindors?"

James shook his head.

"Something happened and she ran out crying."

Narcissa frowned.

"That's strange. I haven't seen her around."

"Merlin, what have I done?" muttered James miserably.

Narcissa looked at him, wondering what he meant, but asked instead,

"Potter, do you happen to know where Lucius is?"

James' face darkened at the sound of his name.

"Malfoy? No, why should I?"

"Will you stop being unreasonable? Not all Slytherins are as bad as you think just like not all Gryffindors are as bad as Slytherins think!" Narcissa said angrily.

James opened to his mouth to retort but then something caught his eye behind the blonde Slytherin.

"Hermione? Malfoy?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry haven't written in a while, but I have been ill so…_

_Please review because this story survives on them._

_doctor-who-mad-gal_

_ga-4-ever_

_JaceDamian23_

_**Just realized that I haven't written a disclaimer so here it is. As much as I would love to I don't own any of Harry Potter. Sob sob.**_

"You accuse Pettigrew of hanging out with Slytherins and look what you're doing! You're sleeping with them! My God Hermione!" James yelled loudly, heedless of Narcissa's and Lucius' presences. Bristling in defence of her friends she shot back,

"I never said Slytherins! I said Bellatrix Black! Lucius and Narcissa are nothing like them. How dare you assume that all Slytherins are the same? How dare you talk about things that you know absolutely nothing about? You think that because we're in Gryffindor we're so superior and that we know everything, but that's not true! We can learn from every other house and if you are going to be like that you're just as bad as Bellatrix Black!"

Lucius and Narcissa were stunned at Hermione's speech whilst James yelled back,

"Do you even know why I say that about Slytherin? Because that house bred every bad wizard in history! Voldemort, Grindelwald, they all came from Slytherin!"

"That doesn't mean that all of Slytherin are bad wizards! James, what is wrong with you that you let yourself be blinded? Voldemort and Grindelwald are just examples of what can come out of a house. Has it ever occurred to you that it's not their being in Slytherin, but their childhoods? Have you ever thought to look deeper? But Lucius and Narcissa are not Voldemort or Grindelwald. They still make their own choices and they're not necessarily going to make the same choices as those two!"

For a moment the messy-haired boy seemed about to yell again, but then he let out a long breath. E was a fair boy and he acknowledged when other people made sense. For a long time there was only silence between the four, but then James ran his hand through his unruly hair and said,

"You're right. I'm…sorry Hermione. I guess I'm just upset about Peter." James turned to Lucius and stuck out his hand. "I owe you an apology too, Malfoy and you as well, Black."

Lucius took the outstretched hand hesitantly whilst Narcissa looked at the Gryffindors in shock. Hermione laughed happily and hugged her friend.

"Oh, James, I knew that you couldn't be unreasonable for long! But…you know about Peter…"

James turned away slightly and said quietly,

"Yes. I…saw it for myself when I went to speak to him."

Narcissa said impulsively,

"It's not your fault, Potter. Pettigrew…is a bad egg. He doesn't deserve to be in a house famed for its courage, even if they do stupid things. Come to think of it I'm not sure what house he would belong to…maybe a new coward's house could be made for him."

The other three laughed at this comment and when they parted Hermione said to James, smiling,

"See? They're not that bad once you get to know them," James nodded ruefully.

"Yeah. You're right as usual, Hermione."

Meanwhile Narcissa was looking thoughtfully at Lucius as they made their way to the common room. Eventually the Head Boy said sardonically,

"Cissy, I know that my good looks are mesmerizing but please stop staring at me and just say what you want to say."

She complied.

"You're falling for her."

"Who's her?" his voice was emotionless yet Narcissa felt an edge in them.

"Hermione."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied blightingly.

Narcissa smiled, disagreeing with him, but not bothering to argue with him. She reflected on how much good Hermione would do for the arrogant man. She had never been able to rouse any proper feeling in him except indifference, but Hermione was different. She would make Lucius feel passion and she wouldn't let Lucius walk all over her.


	15. Chapter 15

_A nice long chapter for y'all, but please review as a reward?_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__- I'm very glad you are enjoying the story. It's a bit weird I know and all my friends are really disturbed but hey!_

_**DiligentReader**__ – I've always liked Narcissa and Lucius so they don't really get any crueller in the future. Sorry. Just think of it as a result of Hermione changing time!_

Remus and Sirius entered the Great Hall for lunch and when they saw James and Hermione sitting amiably together they breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't like the two of them arguing because it meant that they would have to take sides sooner or later, something they both hated to do. They sat next to the two, helping themselves to some lunch.

"So you've made up?" Sirius asked happily. James grinned.

"Yeah, I really hated not being friends with Mione and Peter…well he proved me wrong." Sirius looked at James sympathetically, knowing that out of all of them his best friend had been the closest to that traitor.

"James, you couldn't have known he would turn out like that. Pettigrew deceived us all like the rat that he is."

"Pettigrew is being suspended from Hogwarts for an indefinite amount of time," a dry voice came from behind. "You won't be bothered by him anymore." Hermione turned with a smile whilst James said,

"How do you know that, Malfoy?"

Lucius replied wryly,

"I had to…well I had to tell Dippet about some trouble he's caused. And Dippet loves me and believes every word I say so…"

The smile disappeared from Hermione's face.

"You didn't lie, did you, Lucius?"

Remus and Sirius looked at her curiously, but Lucius didn't miss a beat.

"No, I knew how much you would hate it."

Hermione's smile returned and Lucius passed onto the Slytherin table, but Sirius frowned. As soon as the blond was out of earshot he asked sharply,

"It was him, wasn't it?"

She started and for a moment she was speechless. That moment was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. She said stiffly,

"What are you talking about, Sirius?"

"You slept with him!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't confirm that, but denying it would be lying to him. Something she couldn't bring herself to do.

"You slut! How could you? He's a Slytherin and he's proved all too many times that he's…there's no word bad enough to describe him! How could you cheat on me with him?"

She gasped at his harsh words and tears sprang to her eyes. James said angrily,

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sirius. Malfoy isn't that bad once you get to know him. And you have no right to speak to her like that!"

"You're not really serious, James! You're defending him, he's your archenemy! And how could you take her side? That…whore cheated on me with him!" Sirius was disbelieving and indignation radiated from him, a tide of them that grew stronger with each passing moment.

James answered coldly,

"And you cheated on her with Pomona Sprout. Don't try to act like a victim, Sirius. It doesn't suit you."

"Pomona Sprout wasn't a Slytherin. In this I know Remus will agree with me."

Sirius looked to Remus for support but the werewolf was suddenly very interested in his food. Furiously Sirius got up and flung himself out of the room. By this time tears were running freely down Hermione's cheeks and a lot of Gryffindor's were looking about them. James waved them off.

"I didn't think he would ever find out or that he would react like this," she tearfully cried.

Remus said quietly,

"You have to understand, Hermione, that the pureblood superiority attitude that Malfoy adopts is precisely the reason Sirius left home."

"But Lucius isn't like that, Remus! Why won't he understand or accept that?"

"Don't you see? Malfoy has things that Sirius misses in his old life, that Sirius gave up! Rich, good-looking, adored by everyone, smart."

Hermione said, bewildered,

"But that is exactly what he was. But he could have kept his riches if he hadn't been so damn stubborn! He could change things when he's older. With the influence the Blacks have, he could change so many people's opinions and he's still adored by everyone and good-looking. And if he would only try he could be so smart as well! It's his fault that he envies Lucius, not Lucius'!"

Remus sighed whilst James patted her back sympathetically.

"Hermione, if you could bring me to believe that Malfoy isn't all that bad, you can do the same for Sirius. I know it."

She sighed.

"I guess, but James, he's not like you. He'll be so much harder to convince and I'm not sure I can do it."

"I know you can."

Hermione wasn't sure, but saw that arguing the matter with him would be useless. She got up and despite half her meal still being on her plate, she left. Lucius noticed her departure with a frown on his face. Narcissa followed his gaze and understood the reason immediately. Leaning over she whispered,

"If you want to leave, I can make up an excuse or something."

Lucius smiled genuinely at her, grateful. Now that they weren't dating he began to like Narcissa more. He had always been intrigued by her. She hadn't chased him or thrown herself at him like other girls and when he had asked her out she had resisted, saying she didn't just want to be one of the millions of girls that Lucius went out with and then dumped when he was bored with them. She said that she was better than that. Her resistance had only made Lucius respect her more, but now he liked her. She was so Slytherin-like, yet still had compassion and kindness. A rare mix. He got up and seemingly languorously left the Great Hall. But once he was outside the doors, he sprinted towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Eventually he found her silently crying in a deserted classroom. He lowered himself until she was eye level.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, shocked to hear his voice. She gave a shaky smile and said,

"It's nothing, Lucius."

"It's always nothing, Hermione," he replied rather dryly.

She laughed weakly.

"You always see me crying. You must be sick of having to comfort me."

"Well not exactly. Just sick of seeing you cry. Who was it?"

There was a pause before Hermione said softly,

"Sirius found out about you and me. He was absolutely furious and called me all sorts of names."

Lucius let out a long breath, knowing that Sirius didn't just hate Slytherins and their values, he hated them with a passion and nothing short of a miracle could stop him hating them with every fibre in his body.

"He'll come back and talk, I'm sure. He's so close to you and it would be a shame for you two to lose that. I'm not a great fan of his, but I know that Black isn't unreasonable," Lucius tried to comfort her, wiping away the tears on her face gently.

"About Slytherins he is."

She shrugged, knowing that Sirius would never forgive her. Eventually Lucius took a deep breath and said,

"Tell you what, how about you come to Hogsmeade and then we can figure this out together?"

Hermione stared at him, unable to believe that he, the prince of Slytherin had just asked her out. Finally she nodded.

"I'd like that very much, Lucius. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

_I am so so sorry that I haven't written in so long and I know that a whole lot of you probably want to kill me right now, but…well I don't have an amazing excuse…I had lots of work and no time to do it. But I've tried to make this a relatively long chapter and please review even though it's been such a long time! Reviews would definitely motivate me to write quicker ___

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – you know a lot of people would agree with you on the freepy bit, but maybe not so much on the cool bit. Glad you're still enjoying the story._

_**ga-4-ever**__ – Yeah, I'm really annoyed with Sirius as well…but all good guys have their bad moments, right?_

_**PygmyPuff20**__ – I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I try my best!_

_**Diamonds of the Night**__ – Yeah, sorry about not updating sooner…busy…___

_Hmm…I just realized that I've got no disclaimer so…_

_I don't own any of Harry Potter…which is a shame I know, but what can I do?_

"I'm going on a date with Lucius!" Hermione announced, jumping on Lily's bed excitedly. The redhead turned, but no expression of happiness crossed her face, only concern.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Hermione?" Lily asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings or get her annoyed.

Hermione turned, confused.

"Of course! W-Why not?"

"Because Sirius will get even madder and Lucius is known for playing with girls. Dating them and then dropping them. It's just…I just don't want you to get hurt! You're so trusting sometimes that you don't realize that guys don't always have your best interests at heart."

Hermione pulled back, hurt and slightly angry.

"I thought that you of all people would support me. Lily, I like Lucius a lot. He's been kind to me and to be honest he's been a better friend to me than you guys have been recently. He can make me laugh and…he's just not the guy you make him out to be."

Her best friend sighed.

"I am only looking out for you. You know that you're my best friend and I love you, but you've argued really badly with James and Sirius recently. You can't afford to…alienate anymore of your friends."

"Let's clarify, Lily. Are you saying that if I go out with Lucius you'll no longer be my friend? Are you threatening to break our friendship?"

Lily protested, but Hermione was already halfway to the door. Lily, losing her temper, yelled after her,

"So now you're going to your new Slytherin friends? Why don't you just change house or maybe you know you can't because they'll drop you as quickly as they picked you up because you know Granger you're nothing special. You're just a fad. They'll get bored of you soon enough and then you won't have me or Sirius or Remus or James even to run back to!"

Hermione turned with a snarl.

"Yes, Lily, you would like that wouldn't you? Because then you would get to be the only girl in their horizons again except Lily, you're nothing special either. You're no smarter, prettier, nicer or anything than the average girls. Hell, I don't know what you did to deserve a guy like James, but you waste him. You waste him because you're so up yourself that you don't see what a great thing you've got!"

Furiously she flung out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Lily took a deep breath, the corners of her eyes prickling with unshed tears. She hadn't intended to argue with Hermione. She didn't mean anything that she had said and now she just wanted to take it all back. But the resentment that had built up because of Hermione's bond with Lucius and Narcissa had finally gotten the best of her and she didn't know how to move on. She didn't think that Hermione would be able to forgive her, but she hadn't meant a single word. She sighed and felt jealousy at the influence the Slytherins had over Hermione.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Hermione leaned against the door of the Head Girl's room for a moment, but then remembering that Lucius also shared the common room with Lily, she hurried out. She didn't want him to see her in such a state again. As she walked she wondered how her friendship with the Slytherins kept on coming between her and her friends. Sorrow filled her as she reflected on the hatred Gryffindors and Slytherins cherished for each other. It seemed that the better relations she had with Lucius and Narcissa the worse her friendship would become with her five friends.

Suddenly she caught sight of Sirius. She called his name, but whilst he turned and looked at her he didn't come to her. Hermione gave a pleading look and he sighed and walked slowly, reluctantly towards her. He said roughly,

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"I want you to listen to me." Her voice quavered, the unshed tears evident in her voice. But he was still not impervious to her pleas and so softening said,

"Fine, explain. Explain what you were doing with Malfoy and Black, because I have no idea what in the world you would want to do with them."

There was a long pause as Hermione struggled to find the words to describe the connection she felt with Lucius. Eventually she started off with Narcissa. It was easier to.

"Sirius, do you remember the night we had that huge argument and we broke up?"

She barely waited for his nod before continuing,

"Well afterwards I was very upset and so I went up to the Astronomy Tower since I didn't know where else to go really. Narcissa was up there. She had just broken up with Lucius for the same reason and so we comforted each other. I found she was a really nice girl and not…not like I expected. And with Lucius…we have a connection. I don't know how exactly to express it. He's so similar to you. Kind, caring, compassionate and beneath his polished exterior he has such a wonderful heart…just like you. If you would only stop judging him as a Slytherin and start judging him as a man you would find that you two have a lot in common and you would respect him so much. He's so different from Bellatrix Black or Crabbe or Goyle. He's helped me so much, Siri. He reminds me of you, but not really. I can't explain it."

She stopped speaking, trying to gauge his reaction. His face was impassive though, and his eyes, which normally laughed and expressed so much of how he felt were cold as they gazed on her. For a long time, he silently looked at her and then, still not saying a word, he walked away, leaving her with tears coursing down her cheeks. It wasn't that he was still angry at her, but he didn't know how he was supposed to react. All his life he had hated Slytherins and he and Lucius had been enemies since the first time they set eyes on each other, but Hermione was his best friend and she believed in him. He wanted so much to give Lucius a chance, but he didn't know if he could. Hermione was so trusting sometimes and she could be easily deceived by someone like Lucius, who was so suave and self assured. He didn't know what he should do, but he also knew that if he didn't stand by Hermione he would regret his whole life.


	17. Chapter 17

_Yeah, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I wanted to post soon. Please review. Actually maybe not since this chapter's so bad._

_**PygmyPuff20**__ – You're flattering me! But thank you. I promise a better chapter next time!_

"What's on your mind, Mione?"

Lucius's voice shook her out of her reverie suddenly. She said, confusion in her voice,

"What? Nothing! It's uh nothing."

He answered dryly,

"Mione, you are an incredibly gifted girl but lying is definitely not your forte, my dear. Plus I can tell that you are really quite upset!"

She looked out of the window at Honeyduke's and said slowly,

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I must be such a terrible date. It's just that Lily and I had a huge argument because she…" she trailed off realizing that the real reason was one thing she could not reveal to Lucius so she finished lamely, "she is uh jealous of you and Narcissa."

Lucius caught onto the hesitation though and said emotionlessly,

"That's partly the reason. But that's not the real reason is it, Hermione? She didn't want you to go out on a date with me whether it's because I'm a Slytherin or because she thinks that I will not treat you well."

Hermione was silent, unable to refute such an obvious fact. For a long time silence reigned between them, but suddenly Hermione turned to him.

"Lucius, do the Slytherins…well I mean your Slytherin friends…do they ever bother you about going out with me or hanging out with me? Do they have a problem with that?"

Lucius, caught unawares, paused. He knew that Hermione was the one person he couldn't lie to, but he didn't want to hurt her with the truth.

"Lucius?" her voice held more than a little confusion. Awkwardly he answered,

"Well, Hermione, I um really haven't gotten the chance to really tell them about you…so they don't really know or anything. It's not that I don't want to tell…I just haven't."

She stared at him, her colour rising rapidly. In a dangerously quiet voice she said,

"And I bet that you're never really going to find the right time, right?"

Without giving him a chance to reply she continued,

"God, why was I such a fool? Lily was right about you. You just use girls, date them, sleep with them, drop them. Lucius, I believe in you and then you…you betrayed my trust. How could I have been so stupid? I fought with my friends defending you and this is what it was all for?"

She stood up and ignoring Lucius' protests walked out, leaving him standing, staring after her.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Narcissa flicked the page of her book, glad to finally have some time to herself. The common room was empty for once and she was able to do the reading that she had been promising herself to do for so long. Abruptly, Lucius stormed in, cursing under his breath. Catching sight of her made him halt and glare at her. Unruffled, Narcissa asked, still reading,

"So what have you done this time?"

He scowled at her, but replied,

"I told Hermione that I hadn't told any of our friends about her."

Narcissa put down her book, shocked at the stupidity Lucius showed, Lucius who always knew what was best left unsaid and what was the best thing to say. At the look in her face he nodded and sighed.

"I know, I know. How could I have been such an idiot? But I just didn't want to lie to her…and I was going to tell the others, but I didn't know how she felt about me…and it was just a safeguard, but now…it's so stupid. How am I going to make it up to her this time?"

"You apologize profusely and hope that she forgives you though I wouldn't blame her if she slapped you before slamming the door in your face."

Lucius sighed and slumped down onto a sofa, knowing that this time he had screwed up royally and it would take a hell of a lot for Hermione to forgive him. He had never felt like this for anyone before and it scared him life nothing else had ever. Hermione was so different from all the other girls. She was willing to give him a chance even though he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, even though he was known to be a jerk when it came to girls, even though he had tried to hex her on her first day. She had given him a chance and he had blown it.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Hermione drew the curtains around her bed and lay down, sobbing. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. She felt so foolish believing that a guy like Lucius could change his ways or that he could feel anything for her. She berated herself for letting herself fall for such a trap when she knew what he would turn out like. A knock on her door made her dry her tears and try to make herself presentable, but when Lily came in the tearstains were still evident on her face. Lily immediately asked her,

"Was it Lucius?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I…um you were completely right. He…was exactly as you said. He didn't even respect me enough to tell his friends about me. He was just going to drop me after he had done with me."

"Did he say that?" Lily asked, shocked.

Hermione shook her head miserably.

"But I know it. He claimed that he hadn't had the time to tell his friends, but I know that he won't."

Lily sighed and sat down next to her bushy haired friend.

"Listen, Hermione. When I said all those things, I just said them because I was jealous of Lucius and Narcissa. You seemed to be such good friends with them and I just missed you. And although Lucius is a Slytherin he's a good guy. Way better than anyone gives him credit for. He's kind, compassionate and he cares for you. I doubt that he's ashamed of going out with you. Hermione, please, you should listen to him, because I have never seen him act the way he does when he's with you."

Hermione looked at her, unsure what to believe.

"Do you really think that? Because he was so different from any other guy that I've met so…I just wanted him to be who I thought and then when we had that argument I thought that my judgment was just…I don't know."

Lily hugged her.

"No, I was wrong and I'm so sorry. But you and Lucius make so much sense that I'm almost jealous…almost, but not quite."

Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

"How's it going with you and James?"

Lily averted her face.

"We haven't really gotten past our argument when he became angry at you. We just haven't spoken about it and I'm not really sure where we're at. I've barely seen him. It's like he wants to avoid me…I guess I don't blame him. I said some pretty nasty things to him then, but I regretted them afterwards. And now…"

"You just need to talk to him, Lils. To clear up the confusion."

Lily nodded and the two girls, hugging, left the room. Each to find her own guy and try to make matters right.


	18. Chapter 18

_So I'm hoping to finish the story soon…hopefully it'll be a good ending because if it's not well then you'll have to endure a few more chapters. But this is quite a long one for you guys! Please review! Because the more reviews the better I write!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**_

_**PygmyPuff20 **__– Thanks…hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**ga-4-ever**__ – aw don't. I rather like him. Tee hee._

Hermione tried to find Lucius in all of his usual spots, but no trace of him appeared. Running into Narcissa, she asked the blonde, but apparently he had gone down to the lake to search for her. She smiled her thanks briefly before sprinting down to their spot. She arrived out of breath and had to sit down for a while, but as she sat she looked around for any sign of his long blond hair or his mysterious silver eyes, but all she could see was the black water rippling and the trees swaying gently in the breeze. She waited, hoping that he was coming, that she had overtaken him, praying that he had not decided not to come. When after an hour of remembering all their careless conversations there he didn't appear, she got up, tears streaming down her face and went to the Great Hall to see if he had gone to lunch. James and Lily sat on the Gryffindor table, cuddling happily. Opposite Sirius sat with Cho Chang's mother, both of them laughing together. She started to walk towards them, but before she had gone three metres Remus appeared at her side suddenly. She looked at him questioningly.

"Well you hardly expected me to sit with those four kissing and cuddling each other!" he expostulated.

She grinned, but it slowly faded as she looked at the Slytherin table. It appeared that Lucius didn't want to see her so badly, that he didn't even come down to eat. By this time they had reached their friends, so there was no more time to dwell on the matter. At Lily's glance Hermione shook her head and Lily gave her a sympathetic glance before turning back to James. Sirius gestured for her to sit, before saying to her,

"Hermione, this is Michelle. She's in Ravenclaw."

He had apparently forgiven her and so Hermione smiled at Michelle and joked,

"Well, then I should advise you to take care with Sirius. He's very heartless and cruel."

Michelle laughed and Sirius pretended to be offended, but once again they were friends, all six of them. Halfway through the meal, Hermione asked, trying to be nonchalant,

"So have any of you guys seen Malfoy?"

They all shook their heads and murmured,

"No."

Sirius' face darkened a little, but overall he seemed to be alright with her and Lucius. She smiled her gratitude at his open-mindedness and he nodded back at him. Michelle, seeing this exchange, mistook it and immediately asked suspiciously,

"Wait, are you two…are you two…going out?"

"Were, we were going out. Past tense," Sirius hurriedly said, but to no avail. Michelle drew away, annoyed and hurt.

"Well, when Hermione said that you were heartless and cruel I didn't realize she was being literal."

Sirius began to speak but she held up a hand, saying,

"No, Sirius, how dare you? I am not just some girl for you to use to make your girlfriend jealous just because she's after Malfoy. God, what is wrong with you?"

She stalked off, furious, not caring the looks that she had attracted. Sirius let out a long breath and Hermione said,

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Siri. I…"

"NO! Hermione, don't worry. I'm better off. It's not like she was that amazing and she's definitely not amazing enough for me to put up with those tantrums of hers. Plus she was Malfoy's sloppy seconds," Sirius interrupted her with a smiled, but didn't get one in return. Hermione reproached him,

"You shouldn't talk about people like that. She had her feelings hurt and she must have felt jealous. You have to try to understand, Siri."

Her ex-boyfriend just rolled his eyes and turned his back. She pulled him back, but he yelled,

"What do you want with me, Hermione? I accepted you going after Malfoy like a desperate…whatever, but you don't get to act all jealous when I go for another girl, alright? You didn't want me and you don't get to be upset that I don't want you anymore!"

"How dare you? You arrogant ass. You're just upset that you got rejected by me and by Michelle, but you don't get to put that on me! I didn't want you, you're right, but I sure as hell am not upset that you're for another girl. Though if she will go with a person like you, I'm not so sure. She'd have to put up with a hell of a lot, what with your ego, your self-centredness, your self-obsession. It's always about you, Sirius. If I do something, it's to hurt you, to make you jealous. Wake up, Sirius, no one cares about who you date apart from yourself. So get over yourself and stop trying to act like I care about you."

As she finished her speech, she slapped him soundly before storming out, leaving a stunned school. Sirius looked at his friends and burst out laughing, gasping,

"Was that supposed to put me in my place? Because all it did was show me how much she still cares for me! Poor girl, she rejected me and now she has to lay on the bed that she made. A cold bed that is."

His friends looked at him in disgust and taking their plates moved away from him, but not before James had said coldly,

"Hermione is right. It's always about you, Sirius. You need to wake up and start thinking about other people for once."

Sirius looked at his friends disbelievingly, then shrugged and walked out. Remus sighed and shook his head, saying,

"I don't know what's wrong with Sirius. It's like ever since Hermione and he broke up he's been going off the rails. I mean he's near to being mean enough to hang out with Bellatrix Black and her gang, if you know what I mean."

The other two nodded, but Lily said,

"I think that he still likes Hermione and is jealous that she's moved on so quickly. Not to mention she moved onto Malfoy, you know. And I'm really afraid that he's going to start hanging out with the Slytherins."

James merely looked thoughtful and when Remus asked him a question later on, he didn't answer, but only continued to stare out of the window. He was disturbed by this behaviour of Sirius'. They had always liked to have fun together and play pranks, but recently it wasn't just a prank for the messy-haired boy, it was real enjoyment. And this alarmed him slightly, but he didn't know how to help his friend.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Hermione walked down to the lake slowly, thoughts swirling around in her mind. At first it was the question of 'Where was Lucius and why was he avoiding me?' and then it was 'Why is Sirius acting like this? What have I done?' She slumped down onto the ground and stared up the sky, praying,

"Give me a sign! Why am I here? Why can't I go back? It's simple in the future. Kill Voldemort and his death eaters or be killed by them, but here, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"So you're from the future, are you? Well, well, well that is very interesting."

An evil laugh came from behind her. She rose and spun in one swift movement and breathed,

"You!"


	19. Chapter 19

_So, um, well this is kind of the last chapter. Please don't hurt me. I know that it is a bit sudden, but I don't want to drag the story out too much. I think it's the longest of all my chapters so that's good. Please review even though it's the last chapter!_

_**PygmyPuff20**__ – So many questions…all will be revealed in this final chapter! Thanks for the compliments!_

_**doctor-who-mad-gal**__ – Well, don't confuse yourself any longer…because you get to find out within the next 100 words!_

_**Diamonds of the Night**__ – Thanks! And here you find out who._

_**ga-4-ever**__ – Does Snape have an evil laugh? Maybe he does so maybe it is him!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" Hermione demanded.

The other girl merely laughed and taunted,

"Can't a girl be here to meet her guy? After all Lucius did tell me to meet him here."

As she spoke Crabbe and Goyle brought his unconscious body into sight making Hermione give an ear-splitting scream. She turned to Bellatrix.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want? He's supposed to be your friend!"

The girl laughed, an evil laugh that she would learn to perfect in later life, but even now inspired fear as Hermione saw how crazy the girl was.

"He's betrayed the Dark Lord, don't you know? He slept with a filthy mudblood like you. Therefore he is no longer my friend. Friends don't betray each other."

"And of course you would know all about it, wouldn't you, Black? You being such a shining example of not betraying your friends," Hermione retorted sarcastically.

As Hermione glared at the Slytherin in front of her, Bellatrix obliviously continued to talk.

"And I was supposed to kill you, but now that I have valuable information about you…and you have information that would be fun to torture out of you, I really don't think I will."

Hermione reached for her wand, but Bellatrix's was already raised and she tutted.

"No, no Granger. We all know how despicably quick you can be with your spells. In fact you're so quick you're an insult to the magic world, but anyway we wouldn't want this to get nasty would we?"

"Or maybe we do. _Stupefy_!"

Sirius stepped out from the shadows and quickly dealt with the other two as Hermione rushed to Lucius' side, checking if he was alright. She magically woke him up, her voice shaking. As soon as he gathered his bearings, he pulled her into a tight hug before pelting her with questions, but upon seeing Sirius, he whispered in shock,

"No. No, get away from him, Hermione. He's working with the Dark Lord."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, he helped us Lucius. He knocked out Black, Crabbe and Goyle. He's on our side."

She turned around as Sirius laughed.

"No, Hermione. He's perfectly correct for once. I am with the Dark Lord now. Isn't it strange that the golden boy of the Malfoys should suddenly turn to the cause which is the complete opposite of his family and the black sheep of the Blacks joins the right cause in the end? But the Dark Lord is powerful and he's right when it comes to pureblood superiority. Just compare you and me. Filthy mudblood. And now the Dark Lord himself comes. And he will defeat Dumbledore once and for all and he will be all powerful finally."

"Sirius, please! Listen tome. What has happened to you? What has happened to the kind caring person that I once went out with? The guy I fell in love with for a time? You had everything! You were popular, you saw things in perspective, you had real friends who loved you! And you're going to throw this all away for a man who will kill you the first opportunity he gets?"

"What's he offering you, Black? Hermione as a slave? Do you think that will make you love you?" Lucius' deep voice broke in.

"You could always anticipate my every action, my dear Lucius. It's a shame that you should have swapped to the losing side."

Hermione shivered as she heard the hissing voice of the man she hated most, Lord Voldemort.

"This isn't about losing or winning, Tom. The only thing that makes this a war is you. You being unreasonable, Tom."

All of a sudden Dumbledore was standing by Hermione and Lucius, with Remus, James and Lily standing behind him. Voldemort grinned.

"So I can kill all of you in one go. Has my birthday come early? But enough with this babble. _Crucio!_"

Hermione gasped as Lucius fell to the ground writhing and shrieking with pain. But Dumbledore already had his wand out. He engaged Voldemort in a duel just as James and Sirius started fighting each other. As more of Voldemort's followers appeared, Lily and Remus fought them to allow Hermione to run to Lucius. All of a sudden, everything stopped as they all heard Voldemort's crow of triumph. Dumbledore lay on the ground, unconscious, but just as Voldemort raised his wand to finally end Dumbledore's life, Hermione shot a spell at him. Furiously he turned on her instead, deciding that Dumbledore wasn't a threat anymore. Hermione had dreamed of how she would act and feel if she were ever to face Lord Voldemort in a duel, but nothing had prepared her for the tidal wave of emotions that hit her. But it wasn't fear that was the strongest emotion in her. It was love, love for Remus, James and Lily, even love for Sirius who was so misguided, but most of all, love for Lucius. Voldemort smiled nastily, knowing that there was no way that a student could ever hope to match the power of Lord Voldemort.

"So a little mudblood thinks that she can kill me, the Dark Lord!"

All his Death Eaters laughed, but Hermione's voice was clear as her answer rung out.

"You can die, Tom Riddle. Your horcruxes have not been made yet. So you can die. I might die, but I will make sure that I take you with me if I do. And even if I don't kill you now, you will be defeated in the future, by a little boy. How's that for your pride? Defeated by a one year old boy."

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. "You cannot kill me and a little boy will not be able to kill me. I don't need horcruxes to make me immortal. I am powerful enough without them!"

Hermione smiled at him maliciously, but addressed Lucius.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I have to do this and I probably will die, but know this. I will love you forever and ever."

"No, Mione! You can't die…please! You can't leave me alone. Not yet…please!" his anguished tone cut her to the core, but she calmly replied,

"Lucius, please. I have to do this. Don't make it harder for me."

Voldemort snarled.

"Enough with this. All this sappy things…it's disgusting. It's an insult to your family name, Malfoy."

Lucius didn't heed his words, but merely said,

"I love you too Hermione."

She nodded in acknowledgement as she and Voldemort cried,

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green light blinded all the spectators and when they could see again, neither of the two were to be seen. Lucius ran to the spot where she had stood and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. She was gone. He had loved her and now she was gone. There wasn't even a body…he frowned. Voldemort's body was there, but where was Hermione's? He turned savagely to Dumbledore, who had woken up by now.

"Where is her body? How can it just disappear?"

The professor looked much older after his encounter with Voldermort. Rising to his feet he said sadly,

"Mr Malfoy, you may have noticed that Miss Granger wasn't all that she seemed to be. And well…the truth is that Miss Granger was from the future. I guess when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her, the spell must have rebounded on him and maybe sent her back to the future."

By now various faces were staring at him uncomprehendingly. Lucius was no less shocked than his classmates, but grief numbed his senses so all that he was able to do was mourn the loss of his love.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Hermione landed in the midst of a battle. Blinking she looked around, unsure of where she was. Seeing Harry, she realized that she must have been transported back to the future. Harry, upon seeing her, grabbed her and hugged her, yelling whilst fighting,

"Hermione! Where the hell have you been? We've been so worried!"

But before Hermione had a chance to answer, the battle stopped as Voldemort and Harry came face to face. They circled each other, exchanging quips, but then Voldemort started to fade. Bewildered he screamed,

"What is this? How can this be happening? What is it?"

Hermione stepped forward triumphantly.

"You're done, Voldemort. You see, I went back to the past and you tried to kill me. Fool that you were, the spell rebounded on you and killed you instead, so if you're dead in the past you're dead in the future."

Voldemort screamed in frustration, but then smiled evilly.

"Well if I'm going to die, I'm going to make sure that you do too, Granger. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light hit Hermione just as Voldemort faded into oblivion. Harry and Ron ran to her side, trying to get some sign of life from her, but to no avail. She had managed to escape death once, but she couldn't twice.

FINIS


	20. Chapter 20: Alternate Ending

_Because so many people were really upset about the last ending and someone wanted me to write an alternate ending, here it is! Please enjoy and review. Would love to know which ending you prefer!_

A green light blinded all the spectators and when they could see again, neither of the two were to be seen. Lucius ran to the spot where she had stood and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. She was gone. He had loved her and now she was gone. There wasn't even a body…he frowned. Voldemort's body was there, but where was Hermione's? He turned savagely to Dumbledore, who had woken up by now.

"Where is her body? How can it just disappear?"

The professor looked much older after his encounter with Voldermort. Rising to his feet he said sadly,

"Mr Malfoy, you may have noticed that Miss Granger wasn't all that she seemed to be. And well…the truth is that Miss Granger was from the future. I guess when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her, the spell must have rebounded on him and maybe sent her back to the future."

By now various faces were staring at him uncomprehendingly. Lucius was no less shocked than his classmates, but grief numbed his senses so all that he was able to do was mourn the loss of his love.

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

Hermione landed in the same corridor that she had left so long ago. Looking around she recognized it and realized that she must have been sent back to the future. She sank down on her knees, sobbing, murmuring,

"I'm so sorry, Lucius. I'm so sorry."

Eventually she straightened up and knew that she would have to leave. Slowly she walked back to her dormitory, unsure of how her actions in the past would have affected the events of the future. Would she be having a normal life right now? Would Harry's parents still be alive? Suddenly she turned back and ran towards the corridor, knowing that she wouldn't be able to live in this changed future. Knowing that she now belonged in the past, with Lily and James, with Remus and Narcissa, with Sirius and Bellatrix, but most of all with Lucius. She walked along the corridor over and over again, but after an hour she gave up knowing that it wouldn't work again. Exhausted she sat down and fell asleep, thinking of Lucius and the friends that she had made in the past. When she opened her eyes again, the scenery had changed around her yet again. She was down by the lake once more. A familiar person was kneeling on the grass nearby, close to what looked like a memorial. Slowly she touched the person, not daring to hope that it was him. He rose and spun in one graceful motion and for a moment just stared at her, not believing his eyes. Then grabbing her, he spun her around joyfully. She laughed and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent.

"Don't ever leave me again, Hermione!" Lucius whispered in her ear, the quiver in his voice showing the hurt he had suffered since she had been gone.

"I won't ever again, Lucius. I promise. How long have I been gone?" she answered.

"Too long. It's the end of the school year. I wanted to come down here once more before I graduated."

She smiled, but was shocked at how much time she had lost. Grabbing his hand, she smiled and ran with him into the castle, laughing. At the entrance, he pulled her back and kissed her before asking,

"Marry me? I know that we're really young, but Hermione you're the only person I could ever want to spend the rest of my life with and I know that there's a lot of explanations that will be needed, but right now I just want to…"he trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe how he felt.

She nodded without hesitation and he grinned. Picking her up, they entered the castle, leaving misery, hurt, betrayal and suffering behind, revelling in their love.

FINIS


End file.
